


Mission Accomplished

by platinumkoi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, power bottom sholto, submissive top lyons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkoi/pseuds/platinumkoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major James Sholto and Corporal Will Lyons get naked together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanetti (lereya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lereya/gifts).



> This is a rough ficlet inspired by the recent Sherlock roleplay on tumblr. Apologies to any roleplay characters; I mean no disrespect and you are free to live your imaginary lives as you see fit. I don't own any of these characters and do not seek to profit from them. Corporal Lyons' first name is Will because he is played by actor Will Sharpe.

The first time Will had James naked he cried tears of joy. They were on James' bed, stretched out next to each other. Will was up on one elbow, leaning into James' kiss, with a few silent tears sliding down his cheeks. Will shed one too many and was caught out when one small drop fell onto James' face. James pulled back and frowned. "What's this Corporal? I've no time for pity."

Will drew back. "Oh no, James! That's not . . . I'm just so happy." Will looked down. "I've been accused of being too sentimental." He drew a deep breath and looked up at James again. "You know, I loved you, before this." He gestured at the scars that covered the left side of James' body. "I just never thought I'd get the chance to be with you. Can you forgive me for being emotional?" Will stared into James' eyes and gently wiped his tear from James' face.

"Feelings are nothing to be ashamed of," James assured him, quirking his lips in his small smile and wiping tears off of one side of Will's face.

Will looked down over James' scarring. "Do you still have pain anywhere?"

"No," James answered. "I'm a bit stiff in my shoulder and my arm. It's more annoying than painful really."

Will moved across James' body to kneel at his injured side and began to knead James' shoulder. After a few moments Will began to massage his way down James' arm and bent to follow his hands with kisses. James had been watching Will's strong hands work out his kinks. When the kisses started James groaned.

"Did I hurt you?" Will looked up sharply.

"No." James smiled slyly. "Do you know where I really hurt?

"Where?" asked Will.

"My blue balls." James chuckled.

"Oh, of course. I'm so sorry," Will said quickly. Will bent over again to trail kisses down the rest of James' arm and along the curve of his hip bone. He kissed a path through James' hair to his balls and kissed them gently. James groaned again and lifted his head to look at Will. Will looked back at him and asked, "May I?"

"Yes," James answered and lifted his right hand to stroke Will's face. Will kept his eyes on his as took the head of his cock in his mouth. James drew a deep breath and had to close his eyes for a moment, a few of his own tears squeezing out. He opened them again as he felt Will quiver next to him. Will had added his hands, one gently massaging James' balls and the other wrapped around the base of James' cock as his head bobbed up and down as he licked and sucked.

Will opened his eyes and looked over again at James' face. "What's wrong?" he asked, moving up to cradle James' head with his hands and wiping his tears away with his thumbs.

"I've been so lonely," James answered quietly. "Are you sure you want this?" He gestured at his left side. "Are you sure you want me?"

"I just told you I love you. And can you feel this?" Will moved to align their hips. Will's own cock was hard against James'. Will shivered and moaned, "I can't believe we're together like this. I love touching you. We're touching everywhere."

James groaned and bucked his hips, grabbing Will's head down for a deep kiss. Will flexed his hips and ground into James, his cock sliding past James' spit slick one. Somehow they maintained the kiss while Will thrust against James, focusing on rubbing their sensitive heads together. Will was shaking as he raised up on one arm and slid a hand in between them to grab them both. James grunted and thrust up against him, moving his hand down to grab Will's shoulder for leverage. Will found a rhythm with his hand and hips, matching James' thrusts, and licked deep into James' mouth with his tongue. James' cock pulsed and released his come onto their bellies. James moaned around Will's tongue as he stroked him through his climax.

Still shivering, Will moved to James' side and wrapped an arm around him, placing little kisses around his mouth. James rolled to put his arm around too, and they hugged into a tight sideways embrace. Will began to relax, his body stilling with James' post-climax slow breathing.

After a few moments, James asked, "What's this?" He wiggled his hips a little against Will's erection. "Are you ready to go again so soon?"

"Oh, I haven't . . . I mean, I got so carried away with touching you, and you were so beautiful when you came. I just forgot about me," Will answered.

James looked at Will and raised an eyebrow. "It's like that is it?" He chuckled and said, "It won't do for _you_ to get blue balls." He reached out his hand to stroke Will's cock. "Show me how you like it."

Will moaned and put his hand over James' and leaned in for a kiss. Will led them slow and gentle. He started to shiver again and then to pant, quickening their pace and tightening their grip. "James," he moaned. "I'm going to come. Is that ok?"

"Yes!" James growled and nipped at Will's lower lip. Within seconds Will's own climax overtook him with a low continuous moan, his body stilling as James milked him.

Will put an arm around James again and closed his eyes. He sighed and put a soft kiss on James' mouth, finally relaxed after his release. James reached to wipe his hand on the sheet, then hugged him back.

"You know I'm a hopeless romantic," Will whispered. "I have been always. I had this notion when I was a child that nothing belonged to me until I'd cried on it. I want us to belong to each other."

"I think I'd like that," James answered softly. Will beamed at him. James grinned back and said, "First thing then is to get each other cleaned up. Recite me some poetry in the shower."


End file.
